Jian Yong
Jian Yong (onyomi: Kan Yō) is a vassal of Shu who was born in the same home village as Liu Bei and joined his lord as an envoy and strategist. He was given a high rank after the entry into Shu and has an open-minded character. In some circles he is famous for his humorous lifestyle and jokes, one of which is featured in his biography in the Records of Three Kingdoms. He placed twenty-second with fans in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast first card promotion poll. Role in Games Jian Yong appears throughout most Shu battles. At the Yellow Turban Rebellion in Dynasty Warriors 6, he will serve as Liu Bei's lieutenant. Likewise, he also acts as an ambush leader against either the Wu forces or Lu Bu's army during the Battle of Jing Province. In Dynasty Warriors 8, he appears at Fan Castle in Wei's historical route. He appears as the replacement officer for Shu characters in chapter 1-10 for Dynasty Warriors 9. In Musou OROCHI Z, Jian Yong serves as Zhuge Liang's replacement officer when players assume the latter's role in one of the original dream stages. Warriors Orochi 3 has him act as Liu Bei's substitute instead. 100man-nin no Sangokushi has a historical episode event featuring him at the start of his career. Jian Yong appreciates the oath brothers' faith in one another but despairs their complete lack of organization. He slaps the drunken Zhang Fei into shape, requests Guan Yu to train their troops and instructs Liu Bei the basics of military conduct. Once he is assured that the brothers know their respective tasks, Jian Yong focuses on securing their army supplies and horses and recruits Tian Yu for their first battle. Voice Actors *Grant George - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English) *Dan Woren - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English) *Kim Yeongchan - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) *Tōru Sakurai - Sangokushi Legion Quotes *"Just when things were quiet, Cao Cao has to come along…" *"It cost us dearly to take Jing! You're not taking it without a fight!" *"Master Liu Bei, I came into possession of some good wine. Will you share it with me?" :"Actually, I've decided to give up drinking. I cannot use alcohol as an escape while the land continues to be in chaos." :"Don't say that. Let's talk about the good old days with a drink in our hand... It's times like these when such amusement is most important." :"Well, it would be a shame not to drink with my old friend. Okay, I'm ready to take up a glass again." ::~~Jian Yong and Liu Bei; Dynasty Warriors 8 Historical Information Jian Yong was born in Zhuo Commandery of You Province. His original name might have been Geng Yong, but since "Geng" was pronounced as "Jian" in the Youzhou dialect, he might have changed it. In his youth, he was acquainted with Liu Bei and became one of his first followers. When Liu Bei entered Jing Province, Jian Yong was made a "Gentleman of the General Staff" along with Mi Zhu and Sun Qian. Liu Bei often talked to them and asked them for their opinions, as well as sending them on emissary missions. When Liu Bei was invited into Yi Province, Jian Yong became acquainted with Liu Zhang, who thought highly of him. In 214, Liu Bei led his forces to capture Chengdu. Jian Yong was sent to persuade Liu Zhang to surrender. When Jian Yong reached the city, Liu Zhang came out and even shared a carriage with him. Jian Yong was then promoted to "General of Shining Virtues". Jian Yong led a leisurely life. He would often sit slouching with his legs stretch out and ignore codes of behaviour during ceremonies, even when Liu Bei was around. When he met someone who was ranked lower than Zhuge Liang, he would set himself up a couch and speak lounging and leaning against a pillow. Nobody was able to make him change his ways. On one occasion when there was a drought, all liquor was banned and those that brewed would be punished. One man was punished when the law-enforcing officers discovered brewing equipment in his house. Jian Yong went on a tour in Chengdu with Liu Bei and they came across a man and a woman walking together. Jian Yong told Liu Bei to arrest the man at once as he was about to commit rape. When Liu Bei asked him how he could know that, Jian Yong answered that the man had the device to do so, just like the man who wanted to make liquor. Liu Bei laughed and decided to pardon the punished man. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Jian Yong served as Liu Bei's personal assistant and was sent to request reinforcements from Cao Cao during the conflict with Lu Bu. Liu Bei took control over Xu Province and engaged Cao Cao in battle. Jian Yong was left with Mi Zhu, Sun Qian and Mi Fang to guard the province. Liu Bei was defeated and Cao Cao besieged Xuzhou. Jian Yong and the others were unable to hold him off and fled. They soon met up with Liu Bei and escaped to Yuan Shao. When they learned of Guan Yu's whereabouts, they left Yuan Shao and went to Runan. Jian Yong would later follow Liu Bei into Jing. During the escape at Changban, Jian Yong was separated from Liu Bei, but he would later direct Zhao Yun to their lord. When Pang Tong was killed, Jian Yong accompanied Zhuge Liang to Yi Province and served as an envoy to make Liu Zhang surrender. He was promoted by Liu Bei in chapter 65 after the conquest of Chengdu, which is his last mention. Gallery Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters